


Koi noi yokan (恋の予感)

by Dwarfanonymice



Series: Kingsman's vignettes [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Mentions of a mission, Vignette, mentions of other secret services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfanonymice/pseuds/Dwarfanonymice
Summary: Just a bit of fluff after a long week and a tough day.Attention: it may induce cavities. Read at your own peril. See the end notes for the title's explanation.





	Koi noi yokan (恋の予感)

Everything was quiet. Again. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. With a sigh, Merlin thought he honestly had to stop reading Dickens during Christmas’ time with Harry. He knew he was one of their traditions, but really, after coming back from the dead, it was becoming a little too much. It didn’t help the fact that his danger senses were all tingling. What was happening?

At the umpteenth sigh from Merlin, Morgana looked at him sideways and asked him: “Are you all right, mon chou? The children are in bed and all is quiet in the base. The shops above are closing and the Christmas rush will start tomorrow, but we are prepared."

Merlin answered softly: “You have to stop to call them children, chèrie. They are Harry’s recruits. He’s going to get jealous.”

“As if” she scoffed. “He only cares about his boy, now.”

“You are just jealous, because we won’t tell you what your Christmas present is” interrupted a voice from their left who made them both turn in a hurry and with knives in their hands. “You are easily surprised these days and to think that you trained me” laughed Roxy, dressed to the nines and back from a surveillance mission at a Savoy party in London.

“I have the right to know” pouted Morgana while relaxing and looking back at the monitors in front of them.

“No, you don’t” answered Merlin. “For once, I want you to be surprised. Oh, what are they doing now?”

“They” were obviously Arthur and Galahad who were dancing in the middle of the poshest Kingsman ballroom, while their dogs were running around the place. There was not any music in the background, but they tangoed and waltzed at turns while listening to invisible notes. Intrigued, Morgana turned up the volume of the microphones imbedded in the walls and they listened…

… “I don’t know why Merlin is complaining about our mission in Singapore, darling” said Eggsy. (“The fuck?” muttered the man in question while being promptly hushed by the two women).

“Well, maybe” explained Harry “It is because we only came close to dying six or seven times, which I thought was pretty good, considering our yearly quota. You know he’s become more possessive and mother hen after the Golden Circle thing”.

(“You have to admit he’s right, dear.” “I will not.” “Will you two stop? I want to listen”).

“Thank God for Roxy, though. She’s a real mate. Do you remember Park Yae Sang’s face when he tried to save her?” laughed Eggsy.

Harry guffawed: “Ah, yes. She quoted Megara from that Hercules movie, I think” and Eggsy parroted her immediately with a nice falsetto: “I’m a damsel. I’m in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day”.

They all lost it, even Roxy remembering the poor boy’s gobsmacked face. What was best though was that his partner, from the South Korean NIS, Sun Bak, a scary woman with a no nonsense attitude, had immediately rebuffed him saying: “What kind of woman doesn’t have a gun?”

Still smiling, Harry kissed Eggsy and he praised Lancelot, saying that she was their guardian angel. That made the onlookers gag, while Galahad turned to the camera and winked: “Remember, if you don’t want to see us being lovey dovey, you can still shut them."

At that, Morgana’s voice was heard clearly from a microphone: “Okay, look. There are good ideas. There are bad ideas. And then there are ideas like this. You know perfectly well why we can’t shut them down.”

“Well, then, you will have to suffer. After all, the Koreans told us our love was inevitable, when they saw us” Eggsy pouted.

“It wasn’t the Koreans, dear heart. It was Mr Katsuki from the IAS. A nice young man, with so many insecurities, but valid nonetheless,”corrected Harry.

“Ah, yes. I remember him. Nice chap” Eggsy said in an exaggerated posh voice.

“Eggsy” lamented Roxy “how much did you both drink at the Savoy party? Go to bed.”

“Yeah, alright, mate. We will piss off. Come, darling. Nobody here likes us” sniggered Eggsy.

“It’s not true. I like you plenty” protested Harry while leaving the ballroom and steering Galahd towards Arthur’s apartments. “Also I think Hamish got sick on the carpet near the entrance and JB pissed on it.” 

Morgana closed the microphones and sighed, while Merlin was busy pretending that the last twenty minutes never happened and Roxy made herself scarce to get some sleep.

“You know, I can’t believe how much of a lovesick peacock Harry has become after meeting Eggsy. He has always been so reserved, kind yes, but he kept everyone at a distance, apart from you”observed Morgana.

“Well, I’m family after all and I find a bit ironic that the man who used to say that the quickest way to a gentleman’s heart is through the fourth and fifth rib has found such love” answered Merlin. “Let’s go to bed, chèrie, tomorrow will be a long day: we will have children to look after.”

They turned the lights off and they went back to their lodgings, while the snow started to fall over the base in Scotland and it hushed everything in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Koi noi yokan (japanese): the sense of inevitability that you are going to fall in love with someone upon first meeting them. This differs from “love at first sight” in that it does not imply that the feeling of love already exists. Rather, it refers to the knowledge that future love is inevitable.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language and it never will be. This work is not beta read.  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
